


Breed

by Tamagoakura (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Blood, Character Death, Childbirth, Dubious Consent, F/M, Horror, Kemonomimi, Pregnancy, dogscape, underage - teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamagoakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where females are rare and omegas rarer, young omega Elyse is a prize more than worth killing for. Afraid to get pregnant and die like the majority of omegas, Elyse must escape her captors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breed

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing around with an idea for a long omegaverse fic set in the dogscape so I decided to toy around with the setting a little. You (hopefully) don't need to be very well versed in the dogscape to understand what's going on here so don't worry about having to read the entire creepypasta series. Feedback is much appreciated on this one!
> 
> Don't know what the omegaverse is? Check here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/403644/chapters/665489  
> Don't know what the dogscape is? Check here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Dogscape

All at once, every eye was on the main hall’s entrance. A beta patrolman yanked a girl into the building by the long strips of dried ground-tendons that tied her wrists. Her little blond triangle dog ears flattened a little and her tail pulled between her legs; partly to show submission, partly an attempt to mask her scent. Her green eyes stayed locked on the gnarled floor, preferring studying the furless and calloused flesh rather than meet the hard stares.

“Sir!” The patrolman hailed. “I found this female near the edge of our territory!”

She had been scraping out a meager life along the edge of the blood sea and this pack’s territory. Tired of living on chewy ground-flesh and the runoff from a cluster of mother mounds that lied just beyond her reach beyond the boundary of this pack’s territory, she had tried to sneak onto their land under the cover of night. Big mistake.

The pack didn't have a “name,” but it had a distinct smell. The borders of their land had been thick with it, and the mother mounds where they found her had been so saturated that the musky scent made her head spin.

She dared to glance up. Ahead of her, sprawled out in a throne made of ribs and skin that had been pulled up out of the ground and tied fast to molds so that they grew out in the right shape, was their leader. A blond guy, no more than nineteen, with brilliant blue eyes (he was squinting a little, probably had poor eyesight). The source of the pack’s scent, the pheromones of a high class alpha. Young, virile, aggressive. He sat up straight and tilted his head back. A few rapid sniffs and his pointed ears perked up straight.

The bones - teeth, fingers, small ribs, all dyed blue or bleached white, unmistakably human - that decorated his neck and torso clattered when he hopped up from the throne. The patrolman released the tendon rope and stepped back when the leader looked at him pointedly.

The alpha circled his captive, sniffing her periodically. “What’s your name?”

“Elyse... sir.” She muttered, tucking her tail tighter.

“You’re an omega.” He stated in a pleased tone, his mouth pulling into a sly grin. He leaned in close and sniffed the skin of her shoulder. “High class, too. What are you? B? A, maybe?”

Elyse didn't respond, her eyes locked on her own feet.

“We haven’t seen an omega in years, much less a female!” The man laughed. He looked out over his pack mates, all alphas and betas, the vast majority male. “Ain’t that right, guys?”

A hum of agreement buzzed through the room. Elyse ducked her head lower, fighting the urge to kneel down and submit more fully to the driving stares directed her way.

“I’m sorry I s-snuck in... I just... I just needed...” Elyse stuttered, shuffling back a few of the small half-steps. The alpha grabbed her by the forearm, his claws digging bluntly into her pale skin, and yanked her closer to himself. His striking blue eyes met hers and the authority of his gaze set Elyse frozen in place.

She let out a small whine and licked her lips. “Please don’t, sir.”

His smile grew more feral. “Sorry babe, we’ve needed a new breeding bitch for a long time. Now...” The alpha gave her a hard push backwards, sending her sprawling to the warm floor.

“We’re gonna see if we can make us some pups.”

The other pack members started to cheer but fell quiet when the leader held up a hand and growled. A scrubby brunette beta male took a step forward. “Are you seriously not gonna share?”

“No way, Alfred!” A redhead alpha growled in frustration. A wave of angry murmurs went through the crowd.

“I’m going first.” Alfred stated. “You guys can fight to see who gets her when I’m done.”

“Why do you get to go first!” Another alpha demanded.

“Because I’m the god damned pack leader! It’s my right!”

Elyse’s heart slammed in her chest as she watched them debate the order they would breed her in. Her eyes jumped around the room, desperate for a means of escape. The puckered entrance sphincter to the cavern was open enough for her to squeeze through, but there were at least five strong alphas and betas blocking her path. The fleshy dugout was only a short pocket just beneath the ground, lit by rows upon rows of candles. The walls were a healthy shade of pinkish brown, undiseased, with thick winding veins that thumped full of blood; there was no way she could dig her way out before someone stopped her.

She scrambled back in fear, bare feet slipping on thin patch of phlegm that had leaked up from a cluster of tiny, malformed nostrils that dotted the floor. Her heart leapt when Alfred dropped down over her, flashing his fangs in a vicious smile.

“Don’t!” Elyse cried when Alfred grabbed her wrists and held them on the ground over her head with his left hand. He leaned in close to her, until his lips were centimeters from her neck.

“Fuck, you smell so good.” He growled, low and feral, breathing her scent in a long, slow pull. Elyse winced when his slick tongue slid over her fuzzy ear. Jagged claws ran red lines down her chest, under her rough wool shirt. He yanked and the fabric ripped apart almost completely, with only an inch of fabric holding the two sides together. The young omega adverted her eyes to the far wall in shame.

“Your tits are pretty small.” Alfred mused. He squeezed one and tweaked the tiny pink nipple. “Cute though.”

He pinched it then rolled it gently between his fingers, scraped down along the underside of her breast with his nails. Those claws, broken and worn, sliced through the leather of her pants with relative ease. Elyse screamed and twisted her body to try and escape his grasp.

Alfred bit her - hard, his sharp fangs cutting into her shoulder. She froze up, her submissive nature taking over completely. Even when he released her she stayed put, eyes wide with fear and body shaking. A moan forced it’s way from her throat when Alfred slid a rough finger along her slit, the scratchy sensation of his calloused fingertips making her hips jerk and twist.

“Hurry up and get wet for me.” Alfred urged. His voice shook with excitement.

He rubbed her, fast and rough, until she was panting in in ecstasy and discomfort at the harsh treatment. Alfred pushed his fingers against her entrance and they slid easily along the omega’s wetness. Elyse gasped and squeezed her thighs together when two of his fingers pushed inside.

The alpha inhaled deeply, relishing in the sweet scent of her arousal. He pumped his digits into her, fingertips pressed firmly against the rippled texture of her G spot, each of her breathless gasps sending a jolt straight to his groin. The pack members around them fidgeted impatiently, the omega’s cries nearly driving them into a frenzy.

Elyse’s chest heaved, blushed pink, quick breaths and tiny moans until her pussy clamped down and she screamed in ecstasy. Wetness slid out of her, almost dripping, so Alfred pulled his hand away.

The girl’s short post-orgasmic bliss was broken when Alfred pushed his fingers between her lips. “Clean them up.”

Elyse did as she was told, running her tongue around the man’s thoroughly slicked fingers until they were free of her. Alfred pulled them away and reached down to push his dark leather pants down his hips. He crawled over her then Elyse felt the blunt tip of his cock press against her.

“Please don’t do this.” She begged, a few tears sliding from her blonde lashes. If she got pregnant, she was almost guaranteed not to survive. The fact that she had managed to go the past three years since her first heat without being bred was only possible because of her brother Vash.

Growing up without a pack, they only had one another to rely on. Vash had been fiercely protective of his younger sister; setting traps and chasing away any alphas or betas who wandered too closely during Elyse’s heats. They had supported one another in everything, until a month ago. Neither of them had seen the growler in the pitch black night until it was too late.

All Elyse had of her brother now was one of his most valuable possessions: a purple strip of silk that she wore in her hair, a rare artifact left over from before the world had gone to dog.

“We won’t know if it’ll work out if we don’t try.” Alfred said matter-of-factly, and pushed into her small body with one hard shove. Elyse tensed up and she let out a loud cry of pain as his dick tore through her hymen.

Alfred let out a low, impressed whistle. “Fuck, you’re tight. Omega pussy is amazing.”

“It hurts.” Elyse whimpered, her eyes scrunched shut and small hands balled into fists. She yelped again when Alfred started thrusting slowly.

“Just do your best to bear with it, alright?” Alfred said, pushing Elyse’s hips up a little to find a better angle. “We haven’t had any pups in nearly fifteen years. We have to do what we can.”

“Hurry the hell up!” A beta snapped and a chorus of hushed agreements sounded from the pack.

Alfred angled himself a little differently again before he finally found firm purchase on the thrumming, fleshy ground. His mellow thrusts sped to quick, deep pumps that had Elyse mewling and gasping.

Elyse’s stomach fluttered and tightened as her pussy was filled. The alpha’s strong scent surrounded her mind like a fog, blocking out anything the the need to take his knot. She gasped and spread her legs wider, the pain of her first time being rapidly replaced by pleasure. 

She covered her mouth with her hands to block out her shameful sounds. One green eye cracked open and she looked up at the people surrounding them. There were so many, at least twenty-five capable of mating. They fidgeted and paced, ready to jump her en masse when their pack’s leader was finished. A few palmed themselves over their crudely stitched pants, others full-on stroking themselves impatiently.

There was no way to know who was sterile until after they mated successfully, and if this pack hadn’t seen any new members in fifteen years, there was no way to know who could produce offspring. To raise their chances of conceiving, all of but the oldest, most feeble members would need to try.

Elyse started to cry.

“H-hey...” Alfred said, his hips stuttering to a stop. “Quit crying, you’re killing my boner.”

“Sorry.” Elyse choked out, crying even harder into her hands.

“Come on, cut that out.” The alpha muttered, releasing his grip on her hip and gently pull her hands away from her eyes. He looked at her solemnly. “We’d do this a better way if we could.”

He addressed his pack members. “Right, fellas?”

Calls of agreement went through the group, many nodding and offering apologetic half-smiles. Alfred touched the omega’s cheek gently and spoke in a soft, comforting tone. “We’re gonna protect you and keep you fed from now on.”

His touch moved down to stroke over her stomach. “You and our litter. So don’t be so sad, okay?”

Elyse didn't answer but her tears had tapered off into small sniffles and whimpers. Apparently that was enough for the alpha because he picked up his thrusts without missing a beat. Elyse closed her eyes tight and waited for him to finish. Her breath picked up quickly, the sensation of Alfred’s cock pushing her fears to the back of her mind once again.

The alpha pushed her legs further apart and fucked into her petite body. He used his thumb to rub her clit, quick circles over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Elyse moaned louder, her insides shuddering. Her breathing quickened and her toes curled when she came. Alfred pumped into her a little more before squeezing his eyes shut and coming inside with a small, pleased groan. He pulled out before he had a chance to knot her and stood up, leaving Elyse lying on the floor breathing hard.

Nary a moment after she was left alone, the pack members swarmed to her. She screamed when one grabbed her leg, his claws digging painfully into her pale flesh. Another alpha shoved the first one out of the way, who bumped into a few people who were clamouring to get ahead of one another.

“Watch where you’re going!” A young beta snapped, shoving the first alpha.

“Watch who you’re shoving!” The alpha snapped, pushing the beta back. Quickly a fight broke out, with at least five pack members breaking off from the main group to duke it out.

Alfred made himself presentable while he addressed the crowd. “Nobody better get stuck with her, it’ll keep everyone else waiting. Don’t be an ass! We’ll have her for a long time so be patient with that shit.”

He thought for a moment. “As a matter of fact, don’t start counting on knotting her at all. I’m the leader, I get the bitches.”

Another alpha, at least a head taller than Alfred, stepped out of the crowd. “And who’s gonna stop me?” He growled.

The few people who had already grabbed hold of Elyse paused for a moment, the tense air between their leader and the other alpha striking them silent.

“Are we really gonna do this again, Terner?” Alfred asked smugly, tail swishing back and forth.

“This’ll be the last time.” Terner snapped, teeth bared, and lunged. He slammed into Alfred, knocking them both into the few people who had been fighting just earlier. The pack exploded into chaos as members jumped into the fray, most to protect their leader and others defecting to the challenger’s side in the heat of the moment.

Elyse scrambled up to her feet when the man holding onto her finally let go to jump to his boss’ aid. The pack members were all fighting or panicking, giving her a straight shot to the cavern’s entrance. She quickly gathered the rope that held her wrists together into her arms and bolted for the lax sphincter. She ducked past a few betas that were throwing blows back and forth, jumped over a young teen laying unconscious on the floor. When her hand touched the entrance sphincter it twitched and started to open.

“Sir!” A beta yelled, slapping Alfred’s shoulder. The alpha bit down on Terner’s neck until his fangs sliced deep into the flesh and jerked his head back. Blood splattered out across the floor as the man thrashed, dying, his panicked yelps little more than a series of gurgling whines.

Alfred sat up, a feral grin on his bloodied lips, and spat a chunk of the man’s flesh out on the floor. “Looks like you were right about this being the last time.”

When the beta smacked his shoulder again Alfred spun around, teeth bared, ready to fight. The other man shrunk down immediately, tail tucked and ears flat, his eyes anywhere but the leader’s. “S-sir! The omega is getting away!”

Alfred jumped up, ears alert, and looked past his fighting pack members to see Elyse’s feet slip through the cavern’s opening and disappear.

Elyse sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her. She was a few yards away when she heard the pack leader’s voice roar out after her, demanding that she return. The girl pushed herself harder, hopping over fissures and pits, dodging dog trees and the large boulders of cancerous tissue that dotted the landscape. She looked over her shoulder and saw them, every capable pack member, hot on her heels with Alfred taking the lead.

She screamed at the sight of the murderous clan, all decorated in the bones and dried flesh of their unfortunate victims, their leader drenched in blood. Elyse bolted down a hill then swerved to the right, toward the bony forest of dead dog trees that separated the pack’s territory from her own den. The sharp bones, bleached white by the sun, ripped at her exposed skin but she ignored it. She didn’t run straight to her den, she couldn’t have them knowing where she lived. Instead Elyse made a sharp turn left.

His pack members were frantic. They ran around, some calling for the escaped omega, many dashing around the area without any real idea as how to find her. Alfred stopped running and closed his eyes. The sounds of his pack desperately searching faded until it was only a dull hum as he concentrated. Remembered her smell. Lifted his head and sniffed; once, twice, a few rapid inhalations and stopped.

Alfred sniffed again, turned his head slightly and sniffed one more time before his eyes cracked open. There, on a bone branch, was a glistening drop of red. Beyond it was another, and another, a trail of blood leading to his mate.

“Come on!” He ordered, bolting out further into the forest.

Elyse leaned with her back up against the thick spine that made up the tree’s trunk. She breathed heavily through her nose, lungs burning. Her teeth dug into the tendon rope around her wrists and pulled. Small growls of frustration sounded from her throat at she yanked and tore at the material with her teeth. The rope finally fell free and landed in a pile at her feet just as she heard Alfred’s pack crashing through the woods in pursuit.

She took off again, bolting as fast as she could through the thick tangles of bone and dried sinew until she broke beyond the forest out into an open plain. She ran as hard as she could, quickly losing ground, too small a body to hope to outrun the large alphas and males. Down a slight hill, past a few natural pillars of twisted dog flesh. She knew this place. She hadn’t been allowed to play here when she was a pup - her brother said it was too dangerous. A tall dog tree on the right, a few steps and a large eye protruding from the furry ground, iris and pupil milky white. She was almost there.

“Get back here you fucking-” Alfred’s voice was just behind her, practically over her shoulder, when she jumped.

The land disappeared beneath her, replaced by a long ravine cut into the ground. It was a mouth, wide and massive. The edges and bottom was filled with hundreds of dog maws, mouths within mouths, edged with jagged teeth, snapping and growling, infected tongues lolling.

Alfred, and many of his pack members, didn't see the drop off before they pitched headlong into it. Elyse hit the ground on the other side and scrambled up to her feet, ready to keep running, when the screaming started.

Six of the pack’s members had plummeted into the ravine and were being torn apart. The mouths bit into them, ripping into their flesh as they clambered over one another frantically trying to get out. The walls were lined with more maws, more teeth. There was no way to climb out without their hands being shredded on the walls even when they used their pack mates to stand on.

The ground shook and before they had time to react, the main mouth snapped shut.

 

* * *

 

Elyse grit her teeth against the pain of labor. Six months ago, she had managed to use the confusion of the ravine to escape. She hadn't’t made it out of the ordeal unscathed: the pack had located her den and destroyed it in act of revenge, and Alfred had turned out to be fertile.

She tried to swallow another scream but couldn't, the ragged sound traveling far in the open grounds that she sat in. She had been traveling from a nearby cluster of mother mounds back to her new den, not expecting to go into labor so early on. Now she was kneeling on the ground beside a single dog tree, one hand stroking her swollen belly in a useless attempt to ease the pain.

Another pathetic wail of pain ripped it’s way from her throat. Elyse’s claws dug into the dog tree, pushing past the bark-scabs and into the warm flesh. Blood poured over her hands from the tree and she screamed again, her breaths rapid and shallow. She pushed hard, squeezing her eyes shut as tears streaked her cheeks and blood ran down her thighs.

The head started to crown. She pushed again, and again, gulped in huge breaths before gritting her teeth together and pushing again. She shrieked, the sound of it hurting her own ears, and with one final push the last baby slid out and landed on the ground with a plop to join it’s three wailing siblings.

Elyse’s body shook and before she had more than a moment of relief, another sharp stab of agony lanced through her pelvis as she passed the placenta.

She whimpered pathetically. Beside her, her pups cried loudly, their eyes still fused shut and little hands waving in search of nourishment. Despite the pain, Elyse shakily sat down and pulled her babies closer. Two females, three omegas. Fresh tears broke and slid down her cheeks.

There was no way she could hope to support them all on her own. Not when finding enough calories to get her this far into the pregnancy had been so difficult. She could only take her omega daughters - omega males always died from pregnancy and betas were more than common enough. Elyse bit back a sob as she pulled her girls into her arms and hugged them close. She wanted to hold her sons but if she did, she would never be able to leave them.

“I’m sorry.” She muttered quietly, hanging her head and crying freely. “I’m so sorry.”

One of the mouths in the dog tree began to howl. As if on cue, more mouths - set into the tree, dotted along the ground - lifted their voices until their noise drowned out Elyse’s crying pups completely. The girl looked around herself, eyes wide with fear as the baying increased in volume. Never in her fifteen years alive had she heard something like this. 

The wailing land began to tremble.

A form on the horizon. It’s shadow fell over the land, blanketing the entire field in darkness. The dog mother had come for them.


End file.
